There is increased awareness of possible disease transmission between patients from dental units water line (DUWL) containing biofilms and pathogens. There is fear of spread of HIV, Hepatitis B and Legionnaire's Disease. This concern is magnified by a population that is aging and has poor immunosuppressants. The American Dental Association is proactively addressing this issue. We will develop an advanced oxidative process based on ozone that is both an extremely powerful oxidant system and simple (few moving parts), low cost, and safe to operate. Since ozone is generated within the system and has a short half-life, neither patients or dental care providers will be exposed to harmful chemicals. The cornerstone of this system is new perfluoromembranes that transfer dissolved ozone into water at 100% efficiency and at faster rates than existing contacters. This enhanced efficiency is due to the lack of bubble formation, and increased rates relate to (a) ability to operate at pressure, (b) minimal dead space at liquid-membrane interface, and (c) expanded surface area. In Phase I, we will develop systems and evaluate them with (1) controlled microorganisms, (2) representative biofilms, and (3) variable dosage. In Phase II, evaluation will be expanded to commercial DUWL. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Development of an enhanced ozone system will provide immediate value in improving the quality of DUWL by removing biofilms. Other markets will benefit for this enhanced oxidative process including (1) other health care water streams, (2) drinking water, and (3) waste water.